fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Angelika
=Angelika= Name: Angelika Reyes-Stalherz Nicknames: '''Angie, Ange. '''Full Title: '''VARS-Series Omni Class, Unit 44, Entry 1 '''Secondary Title: Scribe Stalherz, Miranda Chapterhouse Unit Designation: 44-1 "...Unit Designation #44-1, VARS series. What is yours? Take your time, we are in no hurry..." -Angie, to Sophia on their first contact. Angelika is a highly advanced cyborg construct in the form of a young woman. One of a unique battery of cyborgs designed with cross-compatibility - allowing her to utilize almost any component that could interface with her sockets - Angelika was designed as a design testing prototype for a new generation of VARS-class cyborgs. She was discovered in a Stasis Tank in Facility 429, where she had been left to recover from injuries after a disaster befell the facility she was developed at. Damage to the facility meant that she lost a good portion of her memory and could not recall how she ended up where she was found, resulting in her responses being cold, logical, and emotionally distant. With time and no small amount of hard work from Heinrich Stalherz, who Angelika grew to see as an uncle, she gradually began to open up emotionally and soon developed a warm, inquisitive personality, seemingly touched by boundless optimism that some have described as infectious. Due to the damage her stasis tank had recieved, removing her from Stasis also sped up her aging, causing her to gradually grow towards adulthood over the span of a few short years - she currently looks around 19-20. Angelika's cheerful disposition and relatively friendly demeanor belies the fact that she is extremely skilled at combat. Since childhood, Angelika has had extensive combat programming and internal conditioning to give her the ability to utilize military-grade hardware. Her gentle nature can often make one forget that she is quite formidable in combat situations and exceptionally strong given her size; despite being just five feet in height, Angelika is quite powerful, capable of lifting hundreds of pounds or ripping open some reinforced doors with her bare hands. Angelika is known for her insatiable curiosity; if there is something to be found out about something, Angelika will find it out. Her eagerness to learn and her fondness for chronicling data means she has become a natural fit for the First Order of Archivists, which Angelika has taken to quite readily. She is similarly known for her attempts to analyze the place of she and her sisters in the greater scheme of things; Angelika believes strongly in her creator's vision of a world wherein cyborg constructs and unaugmented individuals would coexist peacefully, and is often extremely analytical about various things she encounters that cause her to reflect upon this. Over time, Angelika's innocent, borderline-naive world-view has come under attack from several harsh things she's encountered; none so badly as when she has had to deal with her wayward sisters, who, either by accident or design, turned on their purpose. 50-1, in particular, caused Angelika considerable difficulty. Angelika gets along extremely well with Prisma, Marcel, Bunnie, and Glenda. She is extremely close to Ein, who she views as an uncle, and Raviel, who she views as a mother-figure of sorts. She has a deep fondness for MacReady, who she is currently romantically involved with, though she can be a bit overbearing about their relationship. While it's rare that Angelika manages to dislike people, she does not get along with Charity or Drew. She gets along swimmingly with her other sisters, despite their myriad quirks; their ability to synchronize with one another to share experiences and emotional sensations means that many of the VARS sisters are acutely aware of how one another feel about something and are capable of reacting accordingly. Angelika has a pet Slime (with cybernetic enhancements) named Skaro, who she also uses as a data assistant. The Opus #429: "Query: Do you know the origin of the tune I played before?" "...I do not know...it's as if I've known it all my life. In stasis...I heard it in my dreams." -Angelika and Sophia discussing the mysterious song. This is the title given to a series peculiar series of notes that seems to be hard-wired into every VARS combat unit for an unclear purpose. It is a song resembling an eerie lullaby using the voice modulators of other VARS units to create a strange, unnerving harmonic song. Other VARS units, when it is heard, feel compelled to join the others in song, even against their will. Angelika has been noted to sing it during stressful periods, or hum it quietly when concentrated on a task, if she begins to get drawn into it enough, but has not questioned the song until Sophia began to sing it, as well. Sophia has been known to sing it with Angie when they are together, and their harmonies can be, for some, a mixture of endearing and subconsciously terrifying, due to possible implications it provides. It is important to note that neither of them know where said song originates, but speculations include the song as a solidarity measure, a form of co-ordination or psychological warfare, among other things ---- Background: Born from a top-secret and blacklisted cybernetics project, the VARS series was a series of adaptable cybernetic platforms for use in the war between Renalia and Paramis. The idea, at the time, was to create a platform for testing a variety of cybernetic limb and organ modifications - the VARS series was to test extensive modifications on a subject specifically adapted for them - ultimately the idea was to find new ways to bring otherwise incapacitated soldiers back into the field. Born - such as she was - in Renalia, in Facility 429, Angelika was created, like most hidden projects that are closed or lost, to be the weapon for a tomorrow that never came. Like the rest of her series, Angie is an artificially-created young girl who had been born and bred within the Facility's laboratories to be compatible with the cybernetic hardware of the time due to exposure to the compound Grey-3149, a form of nanite solution meant to easily bond cybernetic augmentations to organic tissue without risking rejection, malfunctions and cybershock. Unfortunately, she was placed into storage for a while in a containment chamber in order to survive the destruction going on outside in the desperate last-ditch attempt to wipe out the armies of Paramis during the Ekris War. The lab became empty soon after, and the project wiped from all records by whoever had survived, but for many years, the facility was otherwise untouched by the great destruction that occurred. Of course, this being the great cataclysm that reduced the northern part of the country to ash and waste, the words of the science team on the eve of the war carried tremendous weight. As Angelika heard the oncoming storm, she carried out her orders until being placed into containment within a stasis capsule. For some time, she remembered nothing of the Facility except when her 'Father' Dr. Tristan Reyes, and his team, woke her up and ran a few basic diagnostics, then continued to work on her. 'Don't leave us,' Reyes would often state, as he began to care for her like a child, '...the outside is full of danger, and you're safe here, with us.' Later, these white lies transformed into 'There is no outside. There is only the facility.' After all, the last living things she'd seen were fleeting glimpses of the science team who created her, and every day, with the encouragement of Dr. Reyes, she would be tested, improved upon, upgraded to the limit of the technology they constructed. So Angie stayed there, being tested and retested to reach perfection. Or so she had assumed. New information suggests that shortly before the destruction of the Ashalaren Plains occurred, Dr. Reyes, had changed his mind about the VARS project, and had sabotaged Angie's stasis cycle of his own free will, opting to have the emotional inhibitors common in the other models not to be implanted into her brain, due to the growing dissatisfaction and morality concerns over building beings made simply for war. In a way, she was stillborn, due this damage, along with the wear and tear of the years in her containment, radiation leaks and some damage to the room itself errant scavengers trying to open the sealed blast doors leading to her stasis chamber. She had lost a lot of her original personality and memory due to this slight damage, and as a result, she seemed rather stoic and calm when first discovered in the present, but soon developed a new personality of her own, warm, curious, kind, and very dedicated to her friends. Without the mental conditioning, nor the upgrades from her base model, Angie had been lucky to have avoided the fate of her other sisters - to become drones without a sense of self or free will, and in her mind, unable to live. This is why despite her basic training years ago, she routinely trains herself even more in order to reach her full potential. Other VARS Units: Angie had long assumed that plans for her other 'sisters' were scrapped early, due to large improvements made with the project, but upon realizing that she was the only one that had not fully matured, and that there were many of them out there, she seeemed excited at the prospect of meeting them. However, meeting them often ended in conflict and tears. Many of the VARS units had found their way into DC hands, turned against her in a cruel twist of fate. List of VARS Units (Ongoing): "Sister...I'm sorry...sleep well..." -44-1's tearful decommission of Unit 45-5. 44-1 (Angelika, Infantry Elimination Model) - ACTIVE. 46-2 (Elizabeth, Experimental Weapons Model) - DECOMISSIONED - Suicide by self-destruct device. 45-5 (Andrea, Covert Operations Model) - DECOMISSIONED - Mortally wounded in combat, executed by Angelika. 44-8 (Sophia, Urban Combat Model) - ACTIVE A more in-depth back-story will be covered in the mini-VN entitled 'Angie's Story', a series of flashblacks into her life in Facility 429. BASIC COMBAT MODULES: Renalian Basic Targeting Uplink: System for target acquisition, range-finding, marking priority targets and scanning allies and enemies to determine their identity, according to the data she has with her. Renalian Basic Support Module: Providing limited support capabilities, including administering weak healing during battle (if prepared earlier), and defending allies. Renalian Basic CQC Amelioration Module: Close-ranged combat. Angie's armor hardens to defend from attacks at close-range, increased melee capability, delivering powerful punches, jabs, kicks, sweeps and charges. Engage from long-range if possible. Renalian Basic Ballistic Competence Module: Medium to long-range combat. Angie uses her arm-mounted submachine gun (Left) and/or arm-mounted shotgun (right) to dispatch foes. Equipment List: Left Arm Options: Arm-mounted Shrike SMG UCI Model - Rail Rifle Solaris M-27 Heavy Pistol Raxian DVA Grenade Launcher Renalian Army Integral Plasma Weapon Right Arm Options: Arm-mounted 'Cemetary' Shotgun UCI Model - Concussive Grenade Launcher Solaris Tesla Shotgun Raxian DVA Powersword Renalian Army Integral Shock Generator Legs: Thruster systems Torso Options: GDU - Default UCI - Raptor Boost Unit Solaris Communication System Raxian DVA Hardpoint Unit Renalian Army Integral Repair Weave Head Options: Anticoncussion Shell - Default UCI - Osiris Visor Solaris Multicomp Unit Raxian DVA Visor Renalian Army Integral Tactical Visor Ultimate Weapons: UCI - Avenger-class Dual Minigun Raxian AER-24 Heavy Lascannon Renalian Army Integral Plasma Saturation Device (Full list of configurations and parts coming soon!)